Dark Destiny
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: Vader has a vision of his future children and sets out on a mission to find the women who is destined to be his wife.Being Revised.
1. Dark Destiny

Dark Destiny

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Star Wars Universe does not belong to me

Vader has a vision of his future children and sets out on a mission to find the women who is destined to be his wife.

_Darth Vader/ Padme Amidala_

**AU WARNING!**

_**Prologue**_

Darth Vader stood inside his room on the Executer. The stars shone brightly in space as he overlooked the beginning of the construction of the Death Star. It had been three years since the fall of the Jedi Order and the Old Republic, and the Empire was growing in strength and numbers. They had finally begun the construction of the second most powerful weapon in the Universe… or so that was what was said. In one more year he would be strong enough to overthrow the Emperor and take his claim, his right, to rule the Universe.

"Lord Vader, incoming transmission from the Chommel Sector from her Highness."

Vader tilted his head in acknowledgment, "Send it through, Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Vader." The man vanished and in his place a women appeared in long formal wear and her blonde hair in an intricate design.

"My Lord Vader, it is a pleasure to speak to you." The women curtsied deeply, a sly smile upon her lips.

"What is it you require Lady Satyre." There was no change in his neutral expression.

"Just your presence, My Lord. I'm inviting you to my 21st birthday ball. It would be lovely if you could attend. I'm sure my father will be most appreciative to know that his daughter will be well looked after." The smile never leaving her painted lips.

"Very well, your majesty. I will attend your birthday ball. What do you wish for a gift, majesty?" Vader asked, though he felt very irritated with her.

"Just your attendance, My Lord, is all that I wish." Satyre bowed her head.

"Your majesty." Vader gave a nod of thanks even though in his mind he envisioned skewering her with his lightsaber.

With another sly smile and a curtsy the transmission ended and Vader's mind went straight to the Emperor. He just wanted to wipe out the entire Palpatine Family and get it over with. The Queen of Naboo was nothing but a slave-driving whore, and he **HATED** her.

* * *

Padme looked in the mirror and quickly glanced back down as she fixed Queen Satyre's blonde hair in an intricate design. Padme was one of the Queens favorite slaved to order around and beat when she was bored, and the Queen was often bored. Sometimes Padme would reflect on how she had come into the Queens service and her eyes clouded with anger and bitterness. Her own family had offered her as a gift to the Queen when she was fourteen for their freedom and to get in the Queens good graces (not that she had any). She hadn't seen her family since that day, she knew that they had fled the planet with out a thought of the daughter they had bartered for their own freedom.

Padme had suffered their decision since.

She finished up on the Queens hair, who was still chatting with one of her friends animatedly. It was the Queen's birthday and she was throwing a ball that night. Padme wince, she hated those parties. Sighing to herself, she stepped back, her head down and eyes down cast, while she waited for the Queen's approval.

Satyre observed herself in the mirror and liked what she saw, but she looked over at her slave and scowled. A slave shouldn't be that pretty, especially a slave shouldn't outshine their masters at parties. Nodding to herself, she fingered the switch that she kept attached to a gold chain at her waist. She stood in a swish of rich fabric and looked down at Padme… Padme Naberrie. How she hated that name, that face… even her very presence. "You will come to the ball tonight and serve my purposes and wait on me hand and foot. You shall not let your presence be known and if you do you will know pain like you've never known before." Satyre swung the switch at Padme's face and left two thin lines of blood on each cheek, "Let that be a reminder to you, and the next time don't take so long in doing something as simple as fixing my hair. Your are dismissed."

Satyre smirked as she watched the slave curtsy low and mutter a "Thank you, My Queen," and then tried not to run full out to get out of the room. It was amusing to watch and she couldn't wait until she completely broke the spirit of Padme Naberrie.

Once Padme was outside in the corridor she choked back a sob of anger and pain, she would not let the loathsome bitch get to her. Her cheeks stung and blood trickled down her chin as her hands shook with hatred and anger. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and was about to take a step when she heard the Queen speaking to someone, "My Lord Vader, it is a pleasure to speak to you…"

Padme's lungs stopped working as she heard the cold deadly voice reply, and yet it was not fear that stopped her in her tracks, because behind the cold she heard irritation and an urge to kill. She shuddered, not with fear but with excitement. The voice washed through her and ignited her insides flooding them with heat.

Feeling flustered, Padme ran down the hall and where she would find her room and get ready to become invisible.

* * *


	2. Vision

Dark Destiny

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Star Wars Universe does not belong to me

Vader has a vision of his future children and sets out on a mission to find the women who is destined to be his wife.

_Darth Vader/ Padme Amidala_

**AU WARNING!**

_**Chapter One: Vision**_

**__**

Padme stood off to the side of the Queen, in her shadow where she would not be seen yet be with in distance so that the Queen could call upon her. Her cheeks were still stinging and she had a feeling that Satyre had poisoned the switch so that it would leave scars and would slowly, very slowly work its way into her system… maybe she would die from it and she wouldn't have to put up with her anymore. Oh, how she could only wish. To bad she was too scared to end her own life.

The party had been going on for a while now and there was still no sign of Lord Vader. She wondered if he was even going to come, not that it mattered to her, but it would hold Satyre's attention and maybe she would be able to drink something, her throat was parched and she felt very dehydrated. Someone she had seen many times before suddenly whisked the Queen away in a dance, but she couldn't remember his name… nor did she really care. She took the chance and slipped away to the refreshment table and grasped a delicate looking glass that was filled with a fruity red non-alcoholic beverage.

* * *

Darth Vader had managed to easily slip into the party unannounced. He had found a corner far away from Satyre where he could watch everyone interact. It was only a few minutes into the party when he saw a living shadow near the Queen, a sliver of light flashed across the shadow's face and he was suddenly some where else…

"_Vader…sa…save our children. Save the child…children. Please." He saw a young woman, her face pale, hair damp with sweat, her brown eyes staring straight at him. In the distance he heard the cry of the newborns, and then the women looked over at them and screamed, the Emperor was cackling in the background and the children's cries had vanished. **"AMIDALA! AMI!"** he heard himself yelling and then everything faded and he the smell of death was all around him._

His vision cleared and he found himself staring into those same brown eyes from his vision, and they were filled with pain and anger. His anger was boiling under the surface as he though of the Emperor in his vision, and the feeling of death. He did know one thing though, it would be the Emperor's death come that day, he would see to it personally. He stared at her for the longest time, masking his presence from everyone in the room. Now he knew why he had felt the push to come to Naboo, and it wasn't because of Satyre either… No it was for the future Lady Vader and his children. He would not leave empty handed tonight. He already felt possessive of this women he knew she was his.

He moved the moment he saw her move, following her small figure as it moved to the beverage table, keeping pace with her, his eyes never leaving her. He was right beside her now, he could smell the soft floral scent that wafted through the air. He also noticed the fresh marks on her cheeks, but they only added to her beauty though it only fueled his anger more because he knew exactly what caused those marks. Up close he observed her. She was wearing a dress that changed colors from black to dark grey as she moved, her long brown hair was simply braided and hung to her knees. He watched as she glanced at the dance floor and reached out for the fruit drink, he reached for the same glass and dropped his shield.

* * *

Padme nearly cried out when she felt a heavily gloved hand appear out of now where upon hers. She swallowed, her throat burning and she imagined the Queen beating her senseless for someone noticing her. She felt another hand lay lightly on her shoulder and a wave of security washed over her. Her brow furrowed with confusion as the heavily gloved hand brought the glass to her lips and made her drink. Flavor exploded in her mouth and the coolness soothed her burning throat. She felt as she was about to choke and the same hand removed the glass completely from her grasp and set in down with a delicate click.

She kept her face downcast as she felt the same hands maneuver her away from the table and out of the line of the Queen's sight, and she felt relieved, that is until she heard HIS voice.

"I'm not going to harm you, I do not like the thought of having slaves." It was that same cold emotionless voice she had heard in the Queens rooms. She looked up then, she had never seen an image of Lord Vader and she wondered what he looked like. Was he old and horribly scarred, and true monster? Her eyes took in all of him, from his black boots, his black trousers, his black tunic the belt that held his lightsaber and many other necessities, his broad shoulders, which her height just came to, to his face. He was striking; he had wavy dark blonde hair that came to his shoulders, blue eyes, which were cold and distant with a scar running very closely on to his right eye. She suddenly felt very very nervous. She cast her eyes back down so she was staring at his boots.

"I apologize, My Lord Vader, for my ignorance." Padme curtsied.

Vader nodded his head, reached up with his ungloved hand, and tilted her face up towards him. "I believe I can guess where these markings originate from." He could practically fill the pain that radiated from the scratches, "And I believe that it they are also poisoned." Padme kept her eyes downcast though she could feel the heat that radiated from his ungloved hand. Padme nodded as he smoke. "Then this must be corrected, the poison is causing you unnecessary pain and there is no need for such markings no longer." Padme's eyes widened in fear as she thought of what the Queen would do to her… she knew that she wouldn't do anything in front of Lord Vader but when he left… she couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through her as she though of the punishment.

"There is no need to fear Satyre, she no longer of any concern to you. You belong to me now, and I do not mean in the terms of Master and Slave." Vader let the force flow through him, his anger at Satyre fueling him, as he healed the markings and removed the poison. Just as he was about to finish, he felt the presence of Satyre storming towards them. An evil smile crossed his lips, he stroked her now smooth cheek with the back of his hand.

"You ungrateful child! You fool! I told you what would happen if you defied me!" Satyre was blinded by her rage and didn't even notice Lord Vader, not that it would have mattered, " You will pay dearly for you insolence!" Satyre spat as she grabbed Padme by the arm and threw her to the floor.

Panic flooded Padme as she scooted back on the marble floor to get away from Satyre, all thoughts of Darth Vader flew from her mind as her self-preservation kicked in. Her booted feet kicked at the raging blonde, but kicked nothing but the crimson fabric of the gown. She knew it was useless to voice her protests and beg for her life, she knew that this was the end for her but she would not die with out a fight. She rolled over her shoulder and came to her feet ducking the spiked switch and pivoting the sharp dagger that the queen carried with her. "You will not escape me!"

Vader watched as she defended herself from the raging Satyre who was trained in fighting, how she out maneuvered Satyre at every turn. He was impressed but he was going to have to stop this but with out killing… The Emperor would not be happy to know that he had skewered Satyre. "_Satyre! Stop this at once!"_ He used his most menacing voice that made many of his most loyal commandersquiver with fear.

Satyre stopped mid-swing, a killing blow that would have landed, as she recognized that voice and she was _afraid_.

The room was absolutely silent; nothing could be heard except for Padme and Satyre's labored breathing. Vader's voice echoed through the ballroom, " You are a Queen, I expect you to act accordingly. If you were to punish her you would do it in private and not make a spectacle of yourself. What would your father have to say to this, Satyre?" Vader's voice was level and as hard as steel. Padme watched him now, her eyes full of respect, not fear. His face had remained neutral but his eyes were now yellow with fury instead of cold blue.

"I… yes Lord Vader, I thought the slave was harassing you, I wanted her to be punished for such actions. I promise you My Lord, I only thought of you." Satyre has regained her composure but the look she shot Padme promised death.

"I think I could handle one slave girl, I promise you that. I am quite capable of taking care of myself, but as an apology from you…" Vader was cut off.

"Anything for you Lord Vader, ask of me, anything." Satyre smoothed.

Padme swore she saw Vader's eye twitch.

"I ask for her to belong to me, that you will never touch her again. I would have your word as Queen of Naboo." Vader's voice never changed.

Satyre looked flustered and then angry before conceding to his wishes. "As you wish Lord Vader, the slave belongs to you now. I hope she causes you as much trouble as she does me." She spat at Padme, curtsied to Vader and left, the party started as if it had never been interrupted.

Padme had fallen to the floor when Satyre had almost killed her and there she had remained, to dazed to move.

Vader looked down at the women and walked over to her. He bent over and grabbing her arms, pulled her to her feet. His hands stayed there as she tried to make sense of everything. He decided to hurry things along, " You are no longer a slave, your are free but you must understand one thing. You belong to me… your are MINE and nothing will come between what is me and mine. You understand."

Padme looked up at his blue eyes that were now blazing with possession. She was no longer a slave, yet she belonged to him. She turned this over in her head several times trying to make since of it when it finally dawned on her. She flushed and new she was bright red, and her body felt like it was on fire.

Vader watched her blush bright red and he could all but feel the heat of desire seep into him. Yes, this would work out quite nicely, he thought to himself. "You understand."

"I… Yes, I understand, Lord Vader. I understand and I Thank You." Padme was grateful to get away from that horrible women, she didn't care how it happened.

"Good." He took her hand with his gloved one and made his way to the doors of the Palace. He stopped and made a grab for his black cloak, and releasing her hand just for a moment and put it on. They made their way out of the palace and to the hanger where he had landed his ship. Vader stopped at the door of the hanger and turned to her, "Your name." He stated, his voice neutral.

Padme looked up at him, she was leaving Naboo for good, she knew this. No longer would she be reminded of her past or her family. She would choose a new name, " I am no longer Padme Naberrie of Naboo. I leave this, my family and my past behind me and choose another name. My name is…" her brow furrowed as she tried to think of a new name, " My name is Amidala, my lord. Amidala."

Vader nodded, "Amidala." His grip tightened on her hand.

* * *


	3. So Cold

Dark Destiny

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Star Wars Universe does not belong to me

Vader has a vision of his future children and sets out on a mission to find the women who is destined to be his wife.

_Darth Vader/ Padme Amidala_

**AU WARNING!**

_**Chapter Two: So Cold**_

**__**

They were in the hanger of the palace now. Star-fighters and various types of ships loomed above them, but only one really caught her eye. It was one of the larger ships, black and sleek, a unique design. She had never seen one of its style and she had a sense that this was one of a kind and had a distinct feeling that it was Vader's personal ship.

He was still leading her by the hand, clasped tightly in his gloved one. She wondered to herself why he had only one glove while his other hand remained bare. She brushed the thought away; it was insignificant to what was going on around her. So here she was, finally leaving the palace and its horrid queen, hopefully she would never have to see her again, and now she was with the Lord of the Sith. How odd her life had turned out.

They had reached the ramp and Vader was leading her up into the ship, as soon as she was aboard, she shivered as the cold air hit her bare arms. Looking around she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, it was very clean though, but cold… kind of like its owner.

Vader's mind was moving quickly as he kept his senses open to any attacks, though Satyre would be very stupid to attack him out in the open like this. Her father would be very disapproving. He scowled; he really really hated the Emperor.

'Ami…Amidala.' His thoughts were centered around her even now, her name echoing in his mind. It hadn't taken him very long to find her, which he was grateful for but he didn't expect to find her a slave to Satyre. Satyre never treated her slaves with mercy and he knew that this one would have many scars that would need to heal, his scars still hadn't healed for the time when he had been a slave… when he had lost his mother.

Angrily, he shoved the thoughts of Anakin away and concentrated on the present. He led her up the ramp to his ship, **_Ameretat_**, and felt the drop in temperature dramatically. He felt Amidala shiver from the cold. It was much warmer in his cabin, he would leave her there while he went and attended to Satyre.

Leading her down the corridor he stopped in front of the door and waved his hand, causing Amidala to jump when it hissed open. He led her inside and to the middle of the cabin. Dropping her hand, he took a few steps and turned to her. "You will stay here while I go deal… with some business." He felt like smirking, but didn't.

Amidala watched his cool expression, "I… yes, Lord Vader. Thank you." She bowed her head. She really didn't feel comfortable or safe being left on her own while they were still on Naboo and with in the reaches of Satyre even though she now belonged to Darth Vader. The cabin was a little warmer then the ship, but she still wanted to rub her arms to get some type of warmth into her bones.

Vader was turning to leave when he caught a hint of her fears, but found it funny when she didn't fear him. He turned back to her, "Satyre will not bother you again. You are Mine, Amidala. Do not forget this, and once I get back I will make sure no one mistakes the fact ever, in the present or the future. My cabin is at your disposal, the door is force sensitive, no one can get in… nor get out." He looked at her pointedly.

"I understand, my Lord." She gave a short bow with her head. So in other words, he was telling her that she couldn't escape him nor could she be taken away by out side forces. She felt oddly relieved and excited all at once.

Vader watched her intently, her feelings rolling of her like water. She was a strange one.

Amidala felt him watching her and glanced up, her head still down and looked up under her lashes. His hard eyes were boring into her, his gaze intent as he watched her. She felt warmth pooling inside her and she shuddered slightly. She knew that she was blushing and cursed her inability to control her emotions and the strange feelings that she got when she heard him speak or look at her.

Vader grinned to himself; this wasn't going to be hard at all. She already felt desire for him.

Amidala felt his gaze leave her, and she felt some how empty? She wasn't sure. The hissing of the door closing told her that he had left to attend to his… business. She almost wondered what it was, but thought better to leave him to it.

Sighing, she smoothed out her dress and turned to observe the cabin. It held a lot more personality then what she had seen of the ship. It was quite large for a ships cabin, but she wasn't going to complain, it was his ship after all.

The first thing she noticed though, was that the floor was carpeted. Black carpet covered the floor from wall to wall. There was a desk against the far wall where she saw a comlink and various other items were spread out across it. There were three doors, one she knew led out of the cabin. Walking to one of the other doors, she palmed it open and saw a small one-person shower, a sink and toilette. All were the dull grey of normal ship refreshers. She stepped out, shut the door, and walked over to the other door. She opened it, looked inside, and saw his closet. Black tunics and leather vests were hung up, along with a spare cloak and a few belts. There were drawers but she didn't dare open those, and on the floor were two pairs of black boots, one shiny and new and the other scuffed and looking very worn.

She was about to close the closet door when she eyed the cloak again, it looked very warm, surely he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it, would he? She rubbed her arms again, and she took it gently off the hanger and slipped it on. It was huge… it dragged the ground and swallowed her whole but it was warm and smelled very good. All of a sudden she felt very close to him even though he was no where near. She smiled slightly to herself and turned after she closed the closet, the only thing in the room that she hadn't explored was the desk, the night stand and the bed.

Her face flushed at the thought of his bed, and wondered where she was supposed to sleep? Her eyes widened at the thought as she ran her hand over the black coverlet.

* * *

Vader strode down the corridors of the palace with a purpose, he took in his surroundings and saw many of Satyre's 'servants' scurrying fearfully doing their chores even though it was nearing one in the morning. The more important guests were being lead to rooms in the palace by maids who cast wary and nervous glances every second. Of course, none of this was any of his concern for the moment; even though he abhorred the idea of slavery, in fact that was one reason, he was going to search out Satyre, and for other reasons also.

The Emperor had always planned to marry his daughter Satyre to the most influential and powerful man he could find. His apprentice. He, Darth Vader, was promised to one Satyre Palpatine of Naboo. The Emperor wanted powerful children so that he could train them in the ways of the Sith. Well, Vader had always had his own plans and none of them had ever involved Satyre. First, though he would have to get to her before she got back to her dear old dad, it wasn't time for the Emperor to learn of his plans yet.

Vader reached the elaborate door that led to Satyre's private rooms, he could sense that she wasn't in there yet, but it wouldn't be much longer and he had a feeling he was about to catch her in a very compromising act that he could surely use against her.

Opening the door, he walked in and was met with the stench of too much perfume and the faint smell of blood. It made his nose itch.

Waving his hand, he dimmed the lights to where there was nothing but shadows hovering in the corners of the room. He was going to give Satyre more of a reason to fear him, yes. He pulled the cowl of his hood low and leaned against the wall directly across from the bed. Then he waited.

Vader's thoughts roamed back to Amidala. Of how she looked now and how she had looked in his vision. Her hair matted to her skin with sweat, her eyes filled with pain and her voice begging to save their children. The emperor cackling in the background… the stench of death. Amidala when they first met. Her eyes filled with pain and anger, her surprise at when she faced him, the marks on her cheeks, the look on her face as she fought for her life against Satyre.

His anger was building.

* * *

Satyre laughed airily as she hung on the arm of one of Naboo's famous stars, Newlyn Talek. He was very handsome and she had danced with him many times at her party, and after Vader had left she was so angry, now she was going to enjoy Newlyn's company. He had comforted her and now he was going to help her forget.

They reached the door to her chambers and he already had her pressed against the door kissing her. They tumbled into the room, she laughing and him shedding his jacket and shirt. "I'm so glad you came to my party tonight Newlyn. I've been a fan of you for a long time." Satyre walked over to him and ran her hands seductively over his skin.

"Beautiful Satyre, you are going to be all mine." Newlyn muttered through kisses as he began to remove her clothing.

Vader watched the scene fold out and felt disgusted. When they tumbled onto the bed, he decided to make his presence known.

"Newlyn Talek, holo-movie star of some rather questionable material. Born on Coruscant to a very wealthy family…"

Satyre gasped and grabbed at the blankets to cover herself. She knew that voice, and she was once more afraid.

Newlyn, of course, didn't. "Who's there… come out and face me like a man!"

"Newlyn… don't." Satyre whispered.

"Stay out of this Satyre. Your betrayal will cause his death. Not his own stupidity!" Vader's voice was filled with cold rage.

Satyre felt the temperature drop several degrees and wondered if he was doing it.

"How dare you, sir!" Newlyn jumped out of the bed dressed only in his underwear. "I will kill you for such talk to the Queen!" Newlyn mad a grab for his blaster.

"Newlyn! DON'T!" Satyre shouted, her voice wavering with fear for his life.

"Yes Newlyn! DON'T!" Vader mimicked, "You sure no how to pick them Satyre. What would your father have to say about this?"

"Nothing, you will not tell him! I order you to keep your silence on this matter!" Satyre hissed at him angrily, though she felt a knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

Newlyn had reached his blaster and aimed it at the dark shadow against the wall. " You will leave the Queen out of this you bastard." Newlyn fired.

Vader ignited his crimson blade and deflected the bolt, "Really, Newlyn, how pathetic." He stepped out of the shadows, his blade whrring with his movement.

Newlyn looked upon the cloaked figure as it sauntered towards him, its yellow eyes filled with hate. His lightsaber pointed towards him…

"Vader stop this at once!" Satyre was at his side now, a sheet wrapped around her, her hand locked onto his upper arm.

"Vvv…Vader? Darth Vader? The Lord of the Sith! What the fuck is going on Satyre!" Newlyn shouted, his back against the wall looking on in fear.

"Yes, Satyre, explain yourself… What the fuck is going on here?" Vader tilted his head and looked at him.

"Vader is my fiancé… my father promised him to me." She whispered.

"And you took me to your bed…what the were you thinking Satyre! Do you want me to die!"

"No… he wasn't supposed to be here. In fact he was supposed to be with that Naberrie bitch!" She spat the last nastily.

Vader moved the glowing blade from Newlyn to Satyre, "What did you just say, Satyre? Would you care to repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you the first time." His eyes narrowed.

"You heard me Vader, that Naberrie bitch! You humiliated me in front of my people, degraded me! All because of a slave whore! Did you fuck her yet? Did you Vader? So you can screw around but I cannot? And with a slave at that!" Satyre laughed, "Am I not good enough for you, me…royalty? I could be good to you… so good." She whispered, stepping closer.

Vader stayed where he was, " I'd be very careful of my next words, Satyre, lest you regret them."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Tell my father? I'm very afraid Vader, can't do anything on your own with out my father's tug on your leash, eh? What a man." She snorted.

Vader's jaw clenched, "I did warn you Satyre." He whispered, and he watched her go deathly pale. He threw her off him and on to the floor. Holding her there with the Force, he brought his lightsaber's tip to her cheeks and left two small cuts on her face. They would most definitely scar. Her screams echoed around him and filled him with power. "So you will not forget, and from now on you will say nothing to your father of me and Naberrie, she died in your service, and you have just voided this engagement, Satyre. You will tell your father why you have done this, then you will never speak to me again nor beat any slave." He was looking into her eyes, his voice flat as he used the force on her mind. She repeated everything he had said.

Newlyn's short blond hair was dark with perspiration as he stared at the Lord of the Sith, his eyes wide with fear thinking that this could be the end. Satyre was curled in the fetal position weeping, blood rolling down her cheeks.

Vader looked disgusted as he looked down at the Queen of Naboo, then his yellow eyes filled with uncontrolled hatred turned to Newlyn and he almost cried out for mercy.

"Don't look so frightened, Newlyn, I am, after all going to spare you pitiful life," Vader extinguished his 'saber, his gaze never leaving the pitiful man backed against the wall.

"Th…thank you, My Lord." He cried as he got on his knees and bowed, his forehead touching the carpeted floor, at Vader's feet. "I am indebted."

Vader felt revulsion well up inside of him. He booted Newlyn to the floor, "Don't be so quick to thank me." He turned to Newlyn, "Know this, if any of this gets out into the press I will know who done it and I will not falter to cut you into little bitty pieces and keep you alive while I do it, do you understand me?" He saw the man shiver.

"Ye…yes, Lord Vader." Newlyn nodded his head wildly.

"Good." Vader took one more glance at the pitiful beings then left with a feeling of complete satisfaction and left the same way he had come in.

* * *

Vader walked up the ramp of his ship, his heated gaze causing the temperature to rise a few degrees. He closed the ramp and headed towards the cockpit. After he managed to get off Naboo he set the coordinates for the Executer, soon the familiar starlines of hyperspace appeared, and he settled back into the pilot seat contemplating his next move.

Back in the cabin Amidala was curled under the black bed spread hugging the material of the black cloak closely to her and slept quietly.

* * *

There will be more Vader/Amidala interaction in the next chapter!

MLD


	4. Nightmare

Dark Destiny

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Star Wars Universe does not belong to me

Arian is a planet I made up.

_Vader has a vision of his future children and sets out on a mission to find the women who is destined to be his wife._

_Darth Vader/ Padme Amidala_

**AU WARNING!**

_**Chapter Three: Nightmares**_

Vader brought the **_Ameretat _**out of hyperspace an hour away from the Imperial Blockade and set the autopilot. It had been four hours since he had left Naboo and its wretched Queen behind. Now he was returning to the Executor to gather a few necessities for the trip to planet Arian, a planet in the Outer Rim, almost in wild space. He had practically stumbled upon it on one of his Jedi purging missions. When he had looked for information concerning the planet he found nothing and he didn't remember it being in any of the Jedi databanks either.

Of course he hadn't told anyone of his findings and went exploring the planet himself. He had found that it was inhabited by humanoids with pale skin and silver hair. They had a single silver horn growing from their foreheads and very pointy ears. They spoke both basic and another language that he had never heard spoken before, he had found the whole situation quite interesting.

Arian would meet his requirements perfectly.

Vader sat back in the pilot's chair and let Amidala's face appear in his mind. Her dark brown eyes, long brown hair, the way her pale skin turned scarlet when he stared at her. She was full of innocence, but he could sense the anger and bitterness that's buried with in her young spirit. He wondered how long she had been in Satyre's service. Her scars could heal, but it would take a long time. It had been 15 years since he had been a slave on Tatooine, and the thoughts of that time still sent raging hatred through him. At least his owner hadn't been Satyre… the bitch.

Vader shuddered at the thought of marrying the loathsome whore; anything that had come from Palpatine was sure to be twisted and ugly… but he refused to worry about that now.

Thinking of Amidala, her vibrancy and innocence radiating off her like the suns of Tatooine, he suddenly felt very old for his twenty-five years.

He tugged his cloak around him and pushed away-unwanted thoughts. He breathed, exhaled, and saw his own breath as white mist. This brought his attention to the temperature; he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the temperature of the ship. Normally he liked the cold, since his experience on Mustafar, he hated the heat with a passion but he had the girl to think about now. It wouldn't do him any good if she were to become ill. Turning in his chair he brought up the temperature settings, which was currently set at 35 and brought it up to 65. Hearing the almost silent hum of the heat coming on he stood. They were about a half an hour away from the Executer; he would go and wake up Amidala who was sleeping deeply in his cabin.

He exited the cockpit and made his way down the hall, his boots not making a sound on the metal walkway. He stopped in front of the door and heard moaning coming from its only resident. His brow furrowed as he waved for the door to open, it hissed and he walked… or rather marched in, only to find Amidala twisted in the black coverlet and what appeared to be one of his spare cloaks. She was sleeping deeply, but not soundly.

Vader walked to the edge of the bed and stared down at her watching her fitfully dream. Her head burrowed deeper into his pillow, then she turned away from him twisting herself farther in the blankets. She had an expression of torment on her face and her lips moved almost in silent pleas. He leaned down to find himself only mere inches from her face. He listened to her mutterings.

"Mom, please don't leave me! I love you… Mom! Father please, its Padme! Please don't leave me here, I promise I will be good. I'll never complain about anything ever again, I'll be a good girl I promise! Sister, Please! NO!" Amidala let out a choked sob. "Please, My Lady. I didn't mean to! I will never do it again, I didn't know! Please don't hit me! Mom, how could you do this to me…"

He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes narrowed as he watched her. A tear streaked down her cheek. Curiously, he brought his ungloved hand up to catch it, it landed perfectly on his finger. He looked at it for a moment, before bringing it to his mouth and tasting it. Images appeared in his mind almost immediately. He saw a man and a women standing before him, their eyes hard and faces determined. "Your majesty, we offer to you our daughter to your service so that we may live in peace and leave the planet to search for our lost son." _They were lying, they had no son, how could they do this to me?_ The thought came across his mind, and he knew that he was seeing and thinking everything that Padme saw as her parents left her with no regret or love etched across their features, to the wicked queen. He or rather Padme begged and pleaded with her parents, she cried and sobbed and screamed as the guards of the Palace grabbed her roughly and dragged her kicking and screaming into the palace, her parents leaving her with out so much as a glance in her direction.

Vader blinked…Her own mother and father sold her for their freedom! His anger sparked to life, he remembered his own mother and knew that she would have died before doing that to him. He felt the fear of Satyre that rested with in her, the anger and the bitterness at her parents and the confusion she felt when she was around him. Gritting his teeth, he moved away from her.

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her enough to wake her, "Wha… where am I?" Amidala looked around the room and didn't recognize anything until she saw Vader setting on the bed with his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep! Honest, I was just tired… and you said that..."

She trailed off as she saw him hold up a hand for her to stop, "I am not angry at you, Amidala. I came to wake you because we are a few minutes away from the blockade and I know what I said, so there's no need to remind me. Now," she watched as he stood gracefully and held out his ungloved hand towards her. She reached up and took it, her bare hand touching his and she shivered at the skin-to-skin contact, her body tingling.

Vader watched as she reached up and took his hand and he too felt something shoot through his body, but he held back the shivering. Her skin was smooth, and despite the cold, it was warm to the touch. He ached with wanting to touch more of her, but he would have to wait. Pulling her to her feet, he reached up and straightened the cloak that she was wearing. "There are some things you need to know before we board the Executor." He reached up and pulled the cowl low so that her features were well hidden, "You are not to speak or acknowledge any aboard the ship. If you are spoken to ignore them; they cannot harm you if you are under my protection."

"Why would they harm me anyway? I don't understand, My Lord." Amidala stared at his chest as he fixed the cloak to his liking.

"There are those that I don't trust Amidala, I will tell you in time, I would just hate to have to kill one of my men and stir up trouble, I am extremely jealous. " Vader almost smirked when he saw her eyes widen slightly and blush, but he kept he face blank and his tone bland. "Keep your hands inside the sleeves at all times as you have feminine hands." He showed her what he meant, "Also do not keep you head down, walk with your chin up… walk with arrogance."

She looked up at him at this, " Arrogance? Why am I having to do these things besides your jealous streak?" She looked almost appalled, though why, he didn't know why.

Vader narrowed his eyes at her questions and she looked back down, "Ah, that is what I'm talking about. Do not fear me Amidala, I will never harm you unless it is necessary, and let us hope that that may never occur. Just do as I say and you should survive this short visit on board the destroyer."

"Yes, My Lord." Amidala said in a stronger voice. 'Short visit? I don't understand… why is he taking me here if only for a short visit. What is going to happen to me?'

"There, much better. I will not have a weak woman as my wife." Vader could almost laugh at the look of utter shock on her face as he walked out of the cabin.

He was back in the cockpit as he saw the Executor looming ahead and the click of the com as the Executor made contact. He began the docking sequence.

Amidala was still standing where he had left her; her shock had finally vanished. _He wouldn't have a weak woman for his wife, eh? So he wanted her to grow a backbone and stop groveling as she had done for the last four years in the Queens service? That's easier said then done._ But she could do it, what was so hard about it, as long as she didn't piss him off or disobey him, what was there to fear?

Clasping her hands inside the long sleeves she made her way out of the cabin. Her footsteps echoed as she made her way down the hall and into the cockpit. Looking around, she noted that it wasn't very spacious, enough for two people, but no more. She watched his hands grip the controls with the ease of a seasoned pilot, graceful. Of course she expected no less from him, he was Lord Vader…

A jolt of excitement ran through her body and she had to bit her lip to keep from make a sound. In truth, she knew that she should be afraid of him, but she didn't. Instead, she felt nervous and jumpy, but not afraid. Turning around she walked down the hall a little ways, _'I guess I should practice trying to walk with arrogance, but I doubt that I will ever get down the fluid grace of him nor the ease of his arrogance. _As she practice, her mind was in a whole different world_. 'Wife to Lord Vader… Lady Vader, I would become Lady Vader. People would fear my name the way they fear the Lord himself. I would be some one of importance. I could face my parents and show them that I am better then them. That I am no Slave. I could take vengeance on Satyre for scarring my face. I could… oh what am I thinking. I could never do any of that. Lady Vader?_' She snorted, very un-lady like, but then she was never a lady. She wasn't pretty. She was never pretty, she was told many times by the Queen. What could Vader want with her, he couldn't want her for her looks… she reached up towards her cheeks. The Queen had gotten the last laugh, though many of her scars were emotional and hidden physical, she had made sure that she would mark her slave so that everyone would know. Know that she belonged to her and no one else. Belonged to Satyre.

Her hands fell loosely to her side, what was she doing here? On the ship of Lord Vader? She a few seconds ago she was getting delusions of grandeur. She, a slave. Why was she really here? Lord Vader wanted to marry her? She highly doubted it. This must be some sick joke he and Satyre came up with. That's it. Satyre always hated her… perhaps her and Lord Vader were lovers.

She gritted her teeth as she felt a stab of jealousy. She had no right to feel jealous, he would never be hers… she was a Slave.

Her hands went to her cheeks and rubbed what had been only thin scratches left by the Queen hours ago, not they were raised scars. She could almost cry. Dropping her hands she collapsed to her knees and stared off into nothingness. Lost.

Vader could not help but be mindful of her feelings. It was like his very being was engulfed with in her. He knew what she wanted, what she feared, what she thirsted for. Knew that she could hate with out thought but love with her whole self… He grimaced and didn't like the thought. Completing the docking sequence he turned in his chair and was about to stand when he saw her practicing in the hall, her head held up, her hands folded, but she was strutting. He could almost laugh. Almost. He could feel her every emotion, see her every thought. He found her little snort… he wasn't sure, but it tugged at something inside of him. He watched as she stopped and her eyes light with fire, then watched as the fire died and her fingers trace the scars on her cheeks. The fire died and doubt entered, then a flicker of hurt, he knew what that was. Her eyes finally misted before they went dead. Her thoughts had whirled chaotically but now he heard nothing.

Standing, he walked over to her and kneeled eye level. Tilting his head he noticed the furrow of her brows, the glaze of her eyes and the small frown on her lips. She never blinked, twitched or moved. It was almost like staring at a statue, except she was breathing. The only sign of life.

He came to a decision, a fairly easy one but a decision nonetheless. He would not allow her to wallow in self-pity. Would not allow her to think poorly of herself. Would not allow her to continue thinking that she was a slave. Besides, he hated the bitch Satyre; he could not abide her thinking that he was in league with her.

Reaching out with his right hand, he traced the outline of her jaw, down her throat to her neck. He circled her neck with his hand slightly tightening his grip. He would not cause her any harm, it was time that she learned that. She must understand that she was HIS and no one else's.

Amidala blinked away the haze and almost yelped at the sight of the brilliant blue eyes that stared into her own with a fire that left her burning. It took her a moment to notice the weight of his hand around her throat. She didn't panic, it didn't hurt her, but felt reassuring in an odd way. His thump was stroking a soothing rhythm against her pulse. She swallowed.

"Amidala, there is one thing you must understand." His voice was the same as always, dead with out emotion, but the fire in his eyes told her differently. Her hand reached up on its on accord and grasped his wrist. She shocked herself but did not remove it. She saw a flicker of amusement, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by the fire. " You are MINE."

He moved his face closer, she could feel his warm breathe on her lips, " And you won't hurt me." She said with an absolute conviction that she surprised herself.

Vader took his hand away from her throat and tapped a finger to her nose, "Unless it is necessary." He saw her lips twitch and new that she wanted to smile but instead she stood leaving him kneeling at her feet.

Amidala twisted her fingers and felt very awkward and she had a feeling that he knew just what they looked like. His eyes flash with a slight glitter before it died, and he stood with her. She busied herself with adjusting her hood before he had a chance to do it himself.

Nodding he turned, "Remember what I told you, and do me a favor, don't strut." He knew she blushed with out even looking, "Just walk with intent. Always stand behind my shoulder, not hiding completely behind me. Do not talk, I will evade all questions, though its doubtful they will pay you any mind, except talk about you after we pass." Looking over his shoulder, he saw her set her self and then he waved his right hand and the door whooshed open.

* * *

* * *

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the long wait, tell me what you think! And please feel free to yell at bitch at me for not updating. Hopefully this will upload right, as my pc as been dieing on me and my laptop is in a pissy mood. **sighs**

Oh, and thank you goes out to the person who bitched at me in my LJ! Thanx!

To those of you who reviewed, THANK YOU!


End file.
